1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a portable virtual human-machine interaction device and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A user interface facilitates a user to operate a device or to perform information exchanged through a convenient interface, so as to achieve a convenient human-machine interaction effect. For example, through a steering wheel, a gear stick, a gas pedal, a brake pedal and a dashboard of a vehicle, people can drive and control the vehicle, and get to know a state (speed, amount of remained oil and engine temperature, etc.) of the vehicle. Nowadays, many applications of consumable electronic products are developed for considering user-friendly operations, for example, graphics interfaces such as Microsoft Windows operating system. Most technologies is developed to meet human needs, so that more and more developments and researches are conducted in order to improve the operation interface, which includes simplifying the interface, making the operation interface to be more intuitive in operation, or enabling an input prompt and reducing operation errors through the interface design, etc.
Most user-friendly graphics interface require a physical operation device to implement operation and control, for example, a keyboard and a mouse of a computer, keys of a mobile phone or operation keys on any electronic device. Other implementation is user interface is touch screen which is also very convenient for operation and generally used in handheld electronic devices, such as a digital mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS) device for satellite navigation, etc. However, in such applications, besides sometimes requiring an additional stylus (or referred to as a handwriting pen), the electronic device itself is a physical operation controller, and a unique feature thereof is only that a virtual operation device (keys, or graphics interfaces, etc.) and display formation are displayed on a same screen window.
In all of the aforementioned applications, the user sends an operation control command through a control device, so as to implement operation through control activities between the user and the interface.